100 Reasons to Love Dan and Phil: Part 3
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) Sequel to the first and second '100 Reasons to Love Dan and Phil'. I had 100 more reaons so I wrote them for you. Hope you enjoy it! Here is 100 more reasons to love Dan Howell and Phil Lester. Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything.


_**I'm going to attempt to write another 100 reasons. Wish me luck!**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**A/N Sorry in advance if I repeat some. This is another 100 so in all, it's 300.**_

* * *

><p>100 More Reasons to love Dan Howell and Phil Lester:<p>

201. Z-Day.

202. Lion suit went extinct. (Which makes no sense considering...)

203. Dil Howlter.

204. Bishi-Bashi (BEANS).

205. Donkey Kong.

206. Phanocanda (MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN!).

207. "You can't forget the freaking ladle!"

208. "I hate you."

209. "You are the worst person to live with."

210. Vlogs (Or when they do vlog).

211. VidCon

212. Playlist

213. They're fucking hot... (I know I've said this one before but it's too true).

214. Phil's bat shirt.

215. Death Note.

216. October 25th, 2009.

217. "Your mum's a door." (My new favorite 'your mum' joke.)

218. Cat Cafe.

219. Internet Cult Leader.

220. Dan being forced to socialize by Zoe. (hehe.)

221. "I hate that pose. Ooh, let me try!"

222. "I feel special... You are." (I may or may not have burst into tear but into a giggling fit at the same time hehe).

223. THE DAN AND PHIL STORE IS NOW WORLD WIDE! YASSSSSSS. (Sorry, bit excited).

224. Inappropriate winking.

225. (I found this and teared up): "When you stop making _videos _and you quit the BBC, I'll remember you. When you get married and grow _apart, _I'll remember you. I'll even ask for your autographs no _matter _how old you get. I _grew up _with you, so how could I forget you? I fell in _love _with you and your ways. The memories you shared are now some of _mine _too. And to be honest, I'd probably come and visit your nursing him if you would let me, I care _now, _I'll care _fifty _years from now. I girl never forgets her first love or the two men that saved her _life._ You literally can never leave the phandom. You'll _always _care."

226. Question: "Will you ever quit youtube?" Phil: "No, you will be stuck with me forever." Dan: "It won't happen, the BBc can take the radio show away from me whenever they feel like they want to but YouTube is my thing. youTube is my baby and you guys are basically my baby. I'd gave a birth to every single each of you guys."

227. January 30th, 1987.

228. June 11th, 1991.

229. Lemongrab.

230. Poptarts.

231. Mismatched socks.

232. "Ironically."

233. Guitar Hero.

234. "I already look like Voldemort... I would _bang _Voldemort."

235. Gimp.

236. "CHILDREN."

237. Fart+Burp=IMPLOSION!

238. Chihuahua.

239. Phil's new glasses... I can't *dies from cuteness overload*.

240. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU WEIRDO!... I am so confused..."

241. Blue Cock...

242. "Don't touch my neck!"

243. Tumblr.

244. "The meaning of life is to be happy, it is to achieve happiness right now. It's to make sure that you're happy in the future and that generally when you look back on you life, you're like 'Yes that was satisfactory.'"

245. "It's a good thing to be strange, normalness leads to sadness.

246. "Personal Space."

247. Inception

248. "On a scale of 1-10, how ridiculous to I look?... 11."

249. Flower Crowns.

250. "I'm going to fill your bed with bees."

251. THE GAME.

252. "Did I just mount- Why aren't I playing anymore?" -Dan Howell, 2014

253. "Oh you've mounted me." -Phil Lester, 2014

254. "GET OFF MY BANANAS!" -Dan Howell, 2014

255. "Do you want to mount me again?" -Phil Lester, 2014

256. "You're a human with one life and it's up to you to make it the best life you can."

257. "It's a good thing to be strange; normalness leads to sadness."

258. 'No Homo Howell'.

259. Reasons by Dan's a fail.

260. Cat Stickers

261. Apartment Tour!1!

262. "OMG, like a gold panda!"

263. YouTube.

264. "I didn't have a best friend for the first 18 years of my life, but one day you will find you companion."

265. "Never insult someone's OTP, if they kill you, it's _your _fault." (Couldn't of said it better myself.)

266. "My only regret are the moments I doubted myself and took the safe route... Life's too short to be unhappy." (I'm probably going to use this as my senior quote for when I graduate high school... Its just so true.)

267. "Don't worry about what other people think of you."

268. "The only kind of ugly girls are the kind that don't know _how beautiful they are." _

269. "Do whatever you have to do to be _happy._"

270. "What would you do if you only had 30 seconds to live?... Ring Phil." (*cries* *dies*)

271. Threesomes with Hannah Montana?

272. Gandolf or Jesus?

273. "Why does everybody have to yell?!"

274. Mole VIsion.

275. Dan and Phil get down... (That sounded sexual... LET'S GO WITH IT!).

276. The Sims 4.

277. How Phil never swears.

278. "If you're insulting people on the internet, you must be _ugly _on the inside."

279. "He's still my best friend."

280. Being a waffly twat.

281. The year 2022 is not that far away if you think about it!

282. Phandwich.

283. What's your favorite Beyoncé?

284. Phan.

285. "I doored all of your toast." (Is that what he said? Sorry, haven't seen the video in a bit.)

286. Pregnat.

287. Learning to Sing!

288. Apparently, everything FF Phil reads, he's dead... Which ones are you reading Phil?

289. "Should I censor those boobs?... I don't think they're human nipples." -Phil Lester and Dan Howell, 2014.

290. "I'm not pregnant, I'm just fat!"

291. 12 year old Dan... I would totally be friends with him, we can troll people together!

292. Who's more likely to...?

293. Dan gets his legs waxed... FEEL THE PAIN DANYUL.

294. I ALMOST DIED (not).

295. CRINGE ATTACK (happens way too often for me.)

296. Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.

297. THE WARDROBE.

298. The Llama Song.

299. THE TREE.

300. Like I said with 100 and 200, they're Dan and Phil and they're amazing just the way they are and I love them for it. I know you do too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>300 reasons... I wonder what Dan and Phil would say if they saw these... nevermind.<strong>_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you later!**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
